Mimi Tasogare
Mimi Tasogare was first introduced in the first season of the Duel Masters Anime. Description She first appeared to be a clueless duelist who is fascinated with the Duel Masters card game but is later revealed to have been a Temple guardian working for the Master. She later ends up befriending Shobu and his friends, joining him on his adventures. Anime Season 1 She makes friends with Shobu, Sayuki, and Rekuta at school. However, when Shobu gets an invitation to the Temple in episode ten, she becomes strangely serious and foreboding and while distracting Sayuki and Rekuta, punches a hole in the wall. Then when they are inside, after they see Shobu beaten up with only three tokens left, she becomes harsh and demanding with what seems like a split voice. Fritz, the goblin that loves karaoke, recognizes her, but she cuts him off. And when Shobu is about to duel one of the temple bullies, Mimi 'accidentally' knocks him over, mixing up his deck with hers. As she picks them up for him, she adds some of her own cards. Shobu notices and is a somewhat angry, but Mimi says it's alright for him to use them. After all, his father is probably using evolution cards too. With the help of Mimi's cards, Shobu wins his duel, plus gains the fifty tokens he needs to be allowed to battle Hakuoh. There's more to Mimi that meets the eye. Mimi is really a Temple Guardian and a member of White Soldiers, who is sent to spy on Shobu, but is still his friend. She plays dumb and pretends not to know what the card game is really about. Mimi is adored by lots of boys, especially by Rekuta. Most of her cards are Shield Trigger cards. After her duel with Shobu, Mimi begs Shobu to help Hakuoh turn back to the way he was. Mimi seems to like Hakuoh and Kokujo. She has a twin brother named Benny Haha (only in the english dub). When the first season closes with the duel between Shobu and Hakuoh, Mimi reveals that Hakuoh was not always such a heartless duelist, and her personal connection to him has developed into a slight crush throughout the series. Mimi is also an expert at martial arts and is incredibly smart and strong. Duel Masters Cross Shock Mimi and her friends once again dueled against there old enemies Fua Duelist who tried to revive Zakira and were successful but in the end Mimi and her friends were able to finally defeat Fua Duelist and Zakira for the last time. After defeating Zakira Mimi was taken with Shobu and his friends to the creature world which was under a great threat from the awakening of the foretold destroyer Diabolos Zeta and he could only be stopped by the combined power of the 5 ancient psychic creatures. She helped Shobu and his friends find these creatures and helped defeat them in order to obtain there power. She defeated Ribbity Frog and obtained the Ribbity Frog and Cyber G Hogan cards. When all of the 5 creatures were later brought together, their psychic abilities were released turning them into Ribbity SP and G Hogan, Temporal Star/Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened. She used them alongside the other 4 ancient cards in an attempt to stop Zeta but he was too powerful. In the end, only Shobu was able to stop him. She and her friends were all returned from the creature world back to their homes with their new found creature friends. Duel Masters Victory As of the Duel Masters Victory season, she has become a reporter for dueling events. She meets with Katta Kirifuda during his first tournament and compared how different he is from his brother Shobu Kirifuda. After the tournament,she compared on how Katta had changed after learning how to duel. She have also done an interview with Zubako a famous fortune teller who use Alien cards to tell people's past or future. She have also showed up at Ken's house where Katta and his friends were training and to help them she dueled all 4 of them at once and defeated them. Later Benchan who idolizes Mimi as a great duelist faced Mimi again in a rematch and lost to her but Mimi saw the potential in him and told him that he needs to do his own training and that Mimi will help him whenever he needs it. During Katta's duel against Onsen,she realized that Prin Prin, the Eternal Card was glowing, making her realize what was really going on. She transported the card to a different location and locks Shachihoko and Rikishi into the empty vault when they attempt to steal the card. After Katta told Mimi about the situation, she along with Yuu and Atsuto splits up. She frees Yuu and Asuto from the vault by cutting away the door, frightening both of them. When Katta and his friends were chasing Onsen,she along with Yuu,Atsuto,Katsuzo and Ken rushed to the tower,where Katta was dueling Onsen.As the situation got worse,she tries to get to the top of the tower,but was blocked by Hako,who tried to keep them out of the way to allow Katta to concentrate on the duel. During the battle, she saves the crowd from falling shattered glass by kicking onto them and brought Katta home after everything was over. She then witnessed Prin Prin in her human form, along with the others. Duel Masters Victory V She made an appearance in Katta's class to tell them that the class was chosen to have a battle between two duelists broadcast live.Katta was confirmed as a participant in the battle as he was already known as the champion of the Duel Carnival Tournament from the previous season. Leo was the second duelist from the class tournament. During the duel,she got overexcited over Katta getting a comeback and accidentally knocked down the camera,resulting that the duel won't be broadcast live,saying the worst part is that she have to pay for the damages of the camera. Manga Series 1 She dueled against Shobu in a Magic: The Gathering game and lost against him. She later became Shobu's close friend. Duel Masters: Fighting Edge She continued supporting and helping Shobu in his quest to free Hakuoh from the clutches of Zakira and also stop Zakira's end goal of obtaining and using the power of Duel Masters Spirit crystals. Duel Masters: Star Cross Mimi and her friends had finally stopped Zakira but are now facing off against a new enemy, Adam. Duel Masters Victory Mimi has become a pro duelist as well as a TV reporter. She tends to help out Katta (who is Shobu's younger brother) in his dueling skills. Zero Duel Masters Mimi and her friends were invited to visit Duel Island by a mysterious new enemy, Professor March. In this series she managed to defeat Shobu and was shown to be a better duelist then him. However, she then helped Shobu escape his dilemma of giving up after he lost a game. She helped him realize that there is always more to learn and get stronger. Lunatic God Saga Mimi and her friends helped Shobu face off a new villain, Mikado Kozuki. Deck Season 1 She uses a Shield Trigger deck in which over half of the cards are file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger cards. She used this deck against Shobu but it was later destroyed by Benny Haha. She used high cost spells with "file:shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger" and Water Civilization creatures with "file:blockericon.jpg Blocker". *2x Natural Snare *2x Tornado Flame *2x Brain Serum *4x Bloody Squito *Essence Elf *3x Phantom Fish *2x Revolver Fish *2x Terror Pit *Earthstomp Giant *2x Vampire Silphy *2x Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *Seamine *Immortal Baron, Vorg *Armored Blaster Valdios *2x Spiral Gate *Night Master, Shadow of Decay *2x Storm Shell During the rest of Season 1, and the beginning of Season 2, she began to use a more efficient shield triggers, but she still used Earthstomp Giant as her main trump card. *4x Aqua Surfer *Burst Shot *2x Death Smoke *2x Spiral Gate *Nocturnal Giant *Terror Pit *Emeral *2x Mana Nexus *Earthstomp Giant *Bloody Squito *2x Natural Snare *Tornado Flame Sacred Lands She used a Nature Civilization deck. She had very few duels as the season was mostly concentrated on Shobu's training and the P.L.O.O.P.. *Natural Snare *La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *Bronze-Arm Tribe *2x Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck *Stratosphere Giant *2x Torcon *2x Barkwhip, the Smasher She later used a copy of Prince Wilbur´s deck, consisting of Light and Nature civilization cards. *2x Holy Awe *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *2x Kolon, the Oracle *Bronze-Arm Tribe *2x Barkwhip, the Smasher *Cannon Shell *Natural Snare *2x Vreemah, Freaky Mojo Totem *Torcon *Senatine Jade Tree Duel Masters Charge She used a Water, Fire and Nature Civilization file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger deck. She used this deck in the local qualifiers tournament and also in the Battle Arena qualifiers against the Black Soldiers. *4x Faerie Life *Mystic Treasure Chest *4x Terror Pit *4x Submarine Project *4x Mana Nexus *Cutthroat Skyterror *2x Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck *4x Mystic Dreamscape *Headlong Giant *Cursed Totem *Aqua Guard *Divine Riptide *4x Burst Shot *4x Phantom Dragon's Flame *Earthstomp Giant *4x Bloody Squito She used a Shield Trigger deck consisting of all 5 civilizations during her training before the Battle Arena Tournament. *4x Faerie Life *Lost Soul *4x Magmarex *4x Aqua Surfer *2XBloody Squito *2XGonta, the Warrior Savage *4x Mana Nexus *Aqua Hulcus *Locomotiver *4x Terror Pit *4x Holy Awe *4x Torcon *4x Brain Serum *4x Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior She used an updated Light, Water and Nature file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger deck used for the Battle Arena Tournament. *4x Lukia Lex, Pinnacle Guardian *4x Aqua Jolter *2x Skysword, the Savage Vizier *4x Amber Grass *2x Aures, Spirit Knight *4x Spiral Gate *4x Torcon *4x Aqua Surfer *4x Mana Nexus *4x Kolon, the Oracle *4x Natural Snare She used a file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger deck against the Fua Duelists and Hakuoh. *4x Torcon *4x Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior *4x Mana Nexus *4x Natural Snare *4x Kolon, the Oracle *4x Batias, the Patroller *4x Stronghold of Lightning and Flame *4x Hell's Scrapper *4x Brad's Cutter *2x Inferno Scissors *2x Sky Soldier Wingraios Zero Duel Masters She used a Light and Fire deck. *Rikabu's Screwdriver *4x Heaven's Gate *4x Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *2x Syrius, Firmament Elemental *4x Holy Awe Duel Masters Zero She used a Light, Water, Fire and Nature deck. *2x Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *4x Bronze-Arm Tribe *4x Aqua Surfer *4x Fuuma Balzoo *4x Soulswap *2x Streaming Tutor *4x Ragmal, Spirit Knight *2x Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law *2x La Bal Platoon, Red Lotus Guardian *2x Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Trench Scarab *4x Miele, Vizier of Lightning *2x Riptide Charger *2x Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian Duel Masters Cross She used a Water Civilization deck. *Spiral Gate *Water Weapon - Shark Bunker *Deepsea Douzan *Aqua Guard *Qurian *Emperor Marco *Aqua Surfer *Crystal Spinslicer *Cutie Heart *Titan Crash Crawler She used a Light, Water and Nature deck against the Fua Duelists and White. *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Hijikata Giant *Lucky Ball *Emeral *Energy Stream *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Fuuma Rakshasa Choronzon *Emerald Claw *Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie *Aqua Swallow Counter *Happy-go-lucky Strike *Cutie Heart *Saving Sword - Memory Accela *Holy Awe *Aqua Guard *Crystal Lancer She used a Light, Water and Fire deck in the World Championship Tournament. *Qurian *Marine Flower *Cutie Heart *Emperor Gyulum *Aqua Surfer *Lucky Ball *Emeral *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Paradise Aroma *Astral Rush *Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric *Luciano, Electro-Fuuma *Emperor Maribel *Astral Reef *Royal Adonis *Caribbean Moon, the Enlightened *Galaxy Operation Theta, the Super Enlightened *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *Invincible Cataclysm Duel Masters Cross Shock She used this deck in the World Championship Tournament Finals. *Astral Rush *Qurian *Deepsea Douzan *Fuuma Rakshasa Choronzon *Happy-go-lucky Strike *Holy Awe *Emeral *Aqua Guard *Crystal Spinslicer *Crystal Paladin *Crystal Jouster *Aqua Surfer *Crystal Lancer *Cutie Heart *Astral Reef *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Evolution Burst - Energy Spiral *Marine Flower *Paradise Aroma *Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang *Magic Shot - Open Brain *Triple Brain *Starbase Lunatron *Nostalgia Fish *Spiritual Water *Photon Lunatron *Rosa Rossa With new cards obtained from the creature world, Mimi added additional psychic cards to her deck. *Cyber G Hogan *Ribbity Frog *Ribbity SP *Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter *Thrash Crawler *Hyperspatial Energy Hole *G Hogan, Temporal Star / Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Duel Masters Victory She used a Water Civilization deck. *Aqua Guard *Qurian *Cutie Heart *Crystal Spinslicer *Cyber G Hogan *Ribbity Frog *Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric *Lovely Heart *Astral Rush *Hogan Blaster *Aqua Sonicwave *Hyperspatial Energy Hole *Ribbity SP *Aqua Super Emeral *Aqua Surfer *Aqua Jester Loupe *Aqua Strummer Psychic Creatures *G Hogan, Temporal Star / Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened *Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman / Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman Duel Masters: Shadow of the Code *4x Bloody Squito *2x Critical Blade *2x Dark Reversal *4x Mana Nexus *4x Marrow Ooze, the Twister *4x Muscle Charger *4x Proclamation of Death *4x Super Terradragon Bailas Gale *4x Terradragon Gamiratar *4x Terradragon Regarion *4x Terror Pit Gallery Mimi.gif Mimi_Tasorage.jpg Mimi (Victory).png Tasogare_Mimi.jpg Trivia *Mimi's last name, Tasogare (黄昏) means Twilight or Dusk. Category:Anime Character Category:Movie Character Category:Manga Character